


Fun and Games and Jello

by kikaikitai



Category: Titan AE (2000)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Old Fic Repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaikitai/pseuds/kikaikitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korso hates jello and he hates Preed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games and Jello

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic repost.

"Where are the kids?"

Korso had a fist pressing into his cheek, distorting a scowl aimed at the view of stars before the ship. Sometimes the drag through space reminded him of jello. He fucking hated jello. He hated the fake shit they had now and he hated the bone goo back on Earth. But hey, scientists found out jello was a good way to get drugs into humans to keep their bones strong when living in space so fucking jello for everyone! Fuck jello.

"Dreamland," Preed answered in a drag of tongue, sliding into the chair beside his captain and bringing him out of his gelatin rant. His lanky legs took up way too much space. Even when he wrapped them around you like he was trying to kill you. Too long.

Korso didn't budge. He squinted at a red star. "You're sure?"

The alien relished his captain's fuck-off posture like fine wine, waiting just long enough to answer that Korso cut his eyes to another blinking star in irritation. Oh, so nice.

"I tucked them in myself," Preed finally said with a flourish of his hand. "Why, did Daddy want to read them a story first?"

And to this Korso gave a snarl, finally visually acknowledging his first mate. Preed's ear turned back in an idle threat, though the sneer upon his snout was nothing but fun and games.

"Keep an eye on them," Korso growled, digging into his pocket for cigarettes he didn't have.

Preed watched in amusement before leaning back. "No smoking, Captain."

"Fuck off."

They'd had this conversation before many times. It usually ended with a fistfight and a fervid dry hump on the controls chair.

"Gladly. Where would you like me?"

Korso pushed himself from the chair and made for the door with heavy stomps. All that got from Preed was a dry laugh and an amused chair-spin.

"Not fuckin' around, Preed! Keep an eye on the kids. If this deal blows, we're fuckin' dead."

A beat of silence and an ear twitch before the Akrennian inhaled. "Ah, well they've already had a go at _breeding,_ if that's what's worrying you."

Korso whipped around so fast it was a surprise his neck didn't snap.


End file.
